Lost in You
by ExistentDreams
Summary: Sabrina and Michael are in for a shock when they find out she's pregnant with his baby. Now they have to navigate their new relationship with a new life on the way.
1. A Pregnancy

A/N: I was reading over my story and didn't like the first chapter. This is just a rewrite. The other chapters will be updated as well. Look out for some more Sabrina and Michael oneshots soon!

/

Sabrina hadn't been feeling well lately. She tried pushing the feeling aside as things with Michael and his family weren't going so well. From their short time together as a couple, he was met with constant worry over reconciling with the Corinthos clan. Sabrina wanted him to make the right choice for himself. It was obvious to her that he was at a war with himself on if he should forgive them or not. As his girlfriend, it was her responsibility to be there for him and give any advice if he wanted it. If she was being honest with herself; Sabrina thought she was pregnant. All the symptoms were there: mood swings, exhaustion all the time, hell even her body was changing. It was too soon, in her opinion, for her to be pregnant which was why she was avoiding her suspicions all together. Slowly but surely Michael was catching on that something was wrong with her. She would just reassure him that she was fine when in actual reality she was freaking out on the inside. All she had to do was take a pregnancy test to help ease her worries. She was secretly praying it was due to all the stress of her about to become head nurse in just a few moths since the clinic was opening soon. Michael really threw himself into making sure the clinic was a good now that he had the backup to make it happen. She was glad to have a purpose again. But could she handle it if she was pregnant again? Losing Gabriel took a lot out of her and couldn't put herself through that again. Would Michael even want to be a father? It was too soon in their relationship for them to become parents. They had only been dating so far for 6 months. That's not even a whole calendar year. If her intuition was correct, maybe she should tell Michael that she suspected she was pregnant. That way she could see his reaction to her suspicions and not let it turn into a big deal if she found out she was pregnant and said something then. Either way she was completely terrified.

"Sabrina? Hey, are you in there?"

"What? I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I got wrapped up in my thoughts."

"It's okay. How's Michael doing?" Michael had practically been at the hospital 24/7 since Sonny got shot. Mostly he was there for his mom and Morgan who was losing it day by day. "I was supposed to see him later today to talk about the clinic but ever since Sonny landed in the hospital, I barely see him. He's worried sick about his family. Even if he doesn't want to admit it."

"That's understandable. If anyone can make a recovery, it's Sonny Corinthos. That man has more lives than an cat. He'll pull through."

"I hope your right. I hate seeing Michael so defeated. He puts entirely too much pressure on himself. I'm just waiting for him to crack." The waitress from Kelly's brought over Sabrina and Elizabeth's breakfast. Before it was even placed on the table, the smell of the food was making her stomach churn. "I'm sorry Elizabeth. Excuse me for one second." She ran off into the bathroom and made it to the toilet before she got real acquainted with the porcelain. When she felt good enough to move again, she rinsed out her mouth and made her way back to the table. The smell of the food wasn't so overwhelming as before, "I can't believe it" exclaimed Elizabeth, "You're pregnant and didn't even think to tell me? Is Michael excited? Wow, Felix managed to keep it quiet. Sneaky man."

"I'm not pregnant, Elizabeth. Or at least I don't think I am."

"Oh sweetheart. Take it from the woman who has three children. You're pregnant. I knew something about you was different."

"I can't be pregnant, okay. The timing—the timing sucks. I have too many things happening right now."

"You can't ignore this, Sabrina. You need to go get looked at" Sabrina was sulking over the fact that Elizabeth confirmed what she was fearing. She was right. Sabrina was definitely pregnant and there was nothing to do but accept that little fact. "You're right. Is my life a joke?"

"No. This is a miracle. A chance for you to be a mother and actually raise a child."

"I don't know if I can do this. What if Michael doesn't want to be a father? Then what do I do?"

"You're a strong woman, Sabrina. And Michael is a great guy. He was raised right and he won't abandon you or this baby. Trust me on this: everything will be fine. You have a great support system. Just don't wait too long to tell Michael what's happening. Now eat your breakfast, you're eating for two now" Elizabeth teased. "I hate you."

/

Michael texted Sabrina earlier and told her that he finally would be taking a break from staying at the hospital. He was happy to finally get some time to spend with his girlfriend. He never thought after his breakup with Kiki that he would be back in a committed relationship. Sure his fling with Rosalie could've turned into something, but after her double cross he was glad he didn't go forward with that. He was in love with Sabrina. Of course, he wimped out at every chance to tell her for fear she wasn't quite there yet. They've only been together for 6 months. In his opinion, that was enough time for him to know what he wanted and that was her. He felt so strongly, he would imagine spending the rest of his life with her.

Something was up with her lately but he couldn't tell what it was exactly. He chalked it up to her being sensitive of his family struggles right now. There were things he needed to express to her about his feelings towards Sonny and knew she would be a great listener to his problems. He knocked on her apartment door and was surprised when Felix opened it instead of Sabrina, "Felix, hey. Is Sabrina here?"

"She's running a little late and said you could wait here. I'm late for work and Obrecht will ride my ass. Come in."

"Oh okay. I'll see you later, then?"

"See you later." Just as Felix was about to walk out Sabrina showed up in the doorway, "Hey! You're so late" she teased Felix, "Hush now. We couldn't show up to work as punctual as you did" he kissed Sabrina on the forehead, "I'll see you later. Tell him your pregnant." Sabrina looked shocked as Felix wiggled his eyebrows and closed the door. That damn Elizabeth is a sneaky one. When did she have time to send Felix a text message? "Sabrina?" She turned her attention back to Michael and walked over to give him a kiss, "Hi. Long time no see. How are you doing?" She took his jacket and hung it up in the closet.

"I'm doing better. Sonny not so much. My mom practically kicked me out of the hospital."

"I'm sorry he's not doing better, but you said Patrick is his doctor and he is the best they have there. He's in good hands."

"I know. I can't help but worry. Enough about me. How are you?"

"Me? I'm good."

"Sabrina—something's wrong. I can tell. You can talk to me."

"No, I know. I just—"

"Whatever it is, let's work through it. I only want to help." Sabrina looked at how worried Michael looked at her and couldn't help but blurt out what was wrong, "I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant" she quickly got up due to the sudden urge to vomit and made her way inside the bathroom. So much for eating that breakfast. Before she knew it, Michael was in the bathroom with her, holding her hair back. Once she was finished he helped her stand up and she went over to the sink and brushed her teeth. When she was done, it was eerily quiet in the bathroom before Michael finally spoke up, "You—um, you said you were pregnant?" Sabrina turned around and looked at him, "I think so."

"Okay. Did you take a test or go to the doctor?"

"There's some tests in my purse. I bought them before you called and said you were coming over. I can take them right now if you want", Michael nodded, "I'll go get them for you." He left and she took a shaky breath, "Way to go, Sabrina. You're supposed to ease into it, not just blurt it right out." Michael came back with the tests, "I'll just be out here." He turned away to leave, "I'm sorry!"

"For what? Maybe being pregnant?"

"Well…yeah, I guess."

"Take the tests then we can really talk, but don't apologize" with that he closed the door behind him. Sabrina couldn't figure out his emotions with this news. She was so worried he was going to be mad at her. She stayed in the bathroom until the timer went off to look at the test. She knew Michael was probably out there wondering why it was taking so long so she picked up the test and brought it out with her, "I thought we could look together." She sat down beside Michael and flipped the test over in her hand where the results could be seen. There it was two lines. She was pregnant, "it's positive. I'm pregnant" she looked over at Michael, "oh wow" he said.

"I don't know what to say."

"I mean it's unexpected but…I'm happy at the same time."

"You are? Michael, it's too soon. We haven't even been dating for that long and the timing is off."

"Do you—are you thinking about ter—" Sabrina cut him off, "God no! I could never do that. I want this baby and I didn't realize how much until just now. I'm just scared. What if things go wrong? I can't go through that again."

"I can't promise you that everything will be okay. What I do know is, I'll be here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

"How are you so okay with this?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm as shocked as you are but I can't deny that I took a part in making this child. I'm scared, too. But I'm not walking away from you or our baby. Promise me that you aren't going anywhere either," he grabbed her hands. "No. We can do this. Together."

"Okay then. We're gonna raise a baby," Michael replied smiling. "This is a gift and I don't think I could do this with anyone else. So thank you." He pulled her in for a kiss, "what do you need me to do for you?"

"Honestly?," he nodded, "I just need you. And maybe a nap." He chuckled at her response, "I think I can help with both those things." Michael helped Sabrina get settled in her bed before he joined her. It didn't take long for Sabrina's breath to even out indicating that she was asleep. He kissed her the side of her head gently and pulled her in closer. His day couldn't have ended better and it was all because of the woman he loved.


	2. I Love You

A/N: Here's the revised chapter 2! I took some dialogue from the episode when she tells him she's pregnant on the show. Thanks for the reviews! Look at for a oneshot tonight and an update on Coming Home sometime tomorrow. I'm grateful for all the support on my stories. You guys are awesome!

-Nicole

/

Michael was surprised that Sabrina slept through most of the day. He had left her a letter because his mom needed him at the hospital but by the time he came back she was still asleep. He didn't even realize she was that exhausted. He took some liberties and ordered her some food for when she finally decided to wake up. He didn't want to seem like a creeper, but he watched her for a moment. He couldn't believe she was carrying his child. He began to think of all the possibilities. He managed to not completely screw up taking care of Avery but that was different. She was his baby sister, not his own flesh and blood. Michael liked to think he was raised right. Jason taught him everything he could know about being a man. He wished he could be there today so he could hear the good news. There's no doubt in his mind that Jason would've been happy for him. Everything was so surreal now. He was about to become a father. And on top of that run a company. Did he even know how to spread himself out so he could do both? Of course, he had time to think but he had a million different thoughts and ideas running through his head. He was taken out of those thoughts by Sabrina rolling over. She was starting to wake up, "Sabrina?" She didn't open but her eyes but responded, "yeah?"

"It's getting late, maybe you should eat something." Sabrina started to wake up more and rolled over so that she was facing him more, "How late?"

"7:30."

"I slept for 5 hours? I didn't even know I was that tired."

"I had to leave for a moment to check on my mom. I brought you some dinner."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come on sleepy head." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed. Sabrina tried really hard to act like a lady while eating but couldn't stop herself from completely devouring her takeout. "Sorry. I guess I was hungry," Michael laughed gently at her. "It's okay. You're eating for two now. Just don't try to sneak from my plate like you usually do," Sabrina looked at him. "Okay, no. You have it backwards. You always steal from me. Remember that time Cook made us a full meal. I went to use the restroom and food was missing from my plate."

"There's ghost over at the Quartermaines."

"Is that right?" They continued to tease each other until the door to her apartment opened and Felix walked out, "Hey lovebirds!" Sabrina stood up to greet him, "Hey! How was work?"

"There's this fine new doctor in pediatrics. I think Dr. Obrecht has a crush. So…do you have something you need to tell me?"

"I'm sure you already know. A little birdie named Elizabeth must've peeped," said Sabrina. "Are you guys talking in code or something?," asked Michael.

"Felix wants me to tell him our news. Our baby news."

"Wait, you knew?"

"Please. Our girl can be a little sense," Sabrina hit Felix on the arm, "I knew she was pregnant weeks ago. I was waiting for her to catch up. So did Elizabeth. And now I need to go shower and get ready for date night with Donnie." He left the room and Michael pulled Sabrina down to sit beside him. "How long did you think you were pregnant?"

"…before Sonny got shot."

"That was weeks ago. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I still stand by what I said earlier. It's too soon and I didn't want to be a burden. Too many things are happening in not only your life but mine."

A burden? Don't you know me better than that?" Sabrina was starting to tear up at Michael's reaction to the news.

"Michael. You've got not one but two families that might not be so thrilled about this."

"The rule on the Corinthos side is 'the more, the merrier.' And my grandmother, she will be more than thrilled at the prospect of adding another little Quartermaine to the rolls."

"Michael-"

"Look, Sabrina...I love you. And I should have let you know how I felt. I mean, look, you've been...so amazing, so generous. And so supportive. How could I feel anything else but love for you? I mean, you are so beautiful. You are so kind. You make me a better man. And I love you. And I love our little baby, too" Michael pulls Sabrina in for a hug and holds her.

"Really? With no hesitation?"

"Look... the thought of being a father, yeah, it's terrifying, you know? It's terrifying. But I want it. I mean, God, do I want it. You know, I want a family. And I want that family to be with you. I do. And just tell me the truth, though. Is that - is that what you want? Do you need more time?"

"I don't need anymore time. You're already being so amazing. More than I ever thought you would be. I love you, and all I need is you...and our baby."

"We're going to be parents?" Sabrina laughs at Michael's disbelief.

"Do you think if we keep reminding ourselves; it will ring true?

"Probably, but I'll say it again just to be sure. We're going to raise a baby together." Michael laughed, "It's a good thing Avery was practice then. She was a trial run and now in a few months we'll have the real thing."

"I'm going to schedule an appointment tomorrow to make sure everything is okay. Will you come with me?"

"You don't even have to ask. Of course, I'm with you every step of the way."


	3. Telling Tracy and Sonny

A/N: Here's the chapter 3 rewrite! I'm still working on Coming Home and some oneshots. Bare with me, I'm only in the 3rd week of the semester and I'm swamped with work. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

xxxxxx

Sabrina was surprised that Tracy wanted to help her with finalizing plans for the clinic. It was in due part to them losing ELQ to Nikolas Cassadine and she was more than welcome to let Tracey help her with the interior design portion of the project. She knew nothing about what it took to decorate seeing as how Felix didn't allow her to help with setting up their apartment. He was swamped at the hospital lately. She walked into the living room to see Tracy looking over some documents, "Hey! Is that stuff for the clinic?" Tracy looked up at Sabrina, "It's a design plan. The clinic needs to look impressive." She handed over the photos to Sabrina, "This is actually really good. Who did this?"

"I did."

"Wow. Good job." Tracy got up to get a drink, "Would you like one?"

"Isn't it a little early?"

"Sabrina, it's never too early for a cocktail. You usually accept them" she sat down and looked at her "what's wrong?" Sabrina didn't want anyone to know she pregnant right now with it being so early. She wanted to make sure that everything was okay with the baby before the news got around to everyone and by everyone that meant Michael's three families combined. She tried to deflect, "Nothing! I was just saying that-"

"Oh my god. You're pregnant!"

"What? No! Where did you get that idea?"

"You're practically glowing and you're not drinking."

"That doesn't mean I'm pregnant."

"Sabrina, please. I know a pregnant woman when I see one! Does Michael know?" There was no point for Sabrina to keep lying to Tracy now that she already guessed it. She sighed heavily, "You're right, I'm pregnant."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"I told Michael last night but no one else can know, Tracy. It's too early to go around telling people. I'm too scared" Tracy turned to face Sabrina, "I know that losing Gabriel was hard for you. Don't let that fear stop you from loving your child. And if there's one thing I know about my great nephew; it's that he won't let you down."

"I'll try. I can't help but worry. And Michael is being so supportive already," Tracy nodded, "I can't believe it. Another Quartermaine heir. I wish my father could be here to see this. A baby is a wonderful thing."

"I completely agree. Now, let's build a clinic."

xxxxxx

Michael walked into his father's hospital room. Sonny turned his attention away from Morgan to look and see who was coming in. Their relationship was still fragile ever since Sonny killed AJ. When Sonny got shot, Michael realized he couldn't lose another person he cared about, so he was trying to not be so angry towards him. Everyone needed to band together now. "Hey, how are you feeling today?"

"I can't really complain right now. How about you?"

"I'm good. I feel like I interrupted something intense though." Michael looked at Morgan, "Anything I can help with?" Morgan rolled her eyes at his brother. "You came back to this family all of what, 5 minutes? Stop acting like you care."

"Morgan! Watch it!" Morgan simply walked out pushing his shoulder into Michael's. "All I did was ask a question."

"You'll have to excuse Morgan."

"I always do," he sat down in the chair beside Sonny, "is he getting any better?"

"He says he is, but as his father I know better. He's refusing to see Dr. Collins which isn't good. But I want to know how you are, how's everything going?"

"Good. Really good actually." Michael couldn't help but think about Sabrina and the fact that she was now pregnant. He would find himself thinking about what their lives would be like now with a baby on the way. Sonny noticed the look on his face, "Okay, what's really going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a look on your face right now. Is it Sabrina? Is everything okay?"

"No, yeah. We're okay, better than okay." Michael was going to combust holding in this secret. "Michael...you can tell me. I know things are still rough between us but you don't have to hide anything."

"It's just that it's complicated but not at the same time. If that makes sense," he chuckled a little, "if I tell you promise you won't say anything to anyone. Not even mom." If he was asking him to keep something from Carly, then it had to be something important. He wanted Michael's full trust back and this would be a start, "You have my word."

"Okay. Well...Sabrina's pregnant." That news hung in the air for a moment with complete silence before Sonny spoke up, "Sabrina's pregnant? Are you sure?" Michael nodded his head, "I was with her when she took the test. She has an appointment scheduled for tomorrow to confirm things but yeah. We're having a baby."

"You haven't been dating for that long. I just want to make sure you're happy with this."

"I know. And Sabrina and I talked everything over last night. She has her fears and I have mine but I think we can work through them. I mean we have to, there's another person involved now. I want this. I do, and I want it with her." Sonny could see how much Michael loved Sabrina and he was proud that he was going to step up and become a father.

"I'm proud of you. It's clear to me that you love her. Having a baby is a scary thing at first but with the way you handle things with Avery; I think you'll be a great father. I'd like to congratulate Sabrina when you get a chance. I'm assuming there will be an announcement?"

"I think I'll leave that decision up to Sabrina. She's a little hesitant right now which is understandable given what she's been through. A few people already know at this point. Thanks for keeping this a secret from mom. I'm worried about her reaction."

"Listen, when the time comes and you're ready to tell everyone, you let me handle your mother." Michael stood up and shook Sonny's hand, "I'll come by tomorrow after Sabrina's appointment. Rest easy and listen to the doctors okay?" Sonny waved Michael off, "I always listen. See you later." Michael walked out of the room and went to go see Sabrina at the Quartermaine mansion.

xxxxxx

"I'm just saying if you have a girl, you should name her after me. Now for a boy, that's a tough one. Michael did change his name to Quartermaine so I guess Michael Quartermaine the second could work. The name has to withhold the legacy." Sabrina was trying hard not to tell Tracy to just shut up. She had been going on and on over baby for almost an hour. She couldn't even put in a word for her own baby. Michael walked in to see Tracy ranting over something, "what's going on?"

"Thank God," Sabrina got up and walked over to Michael greeting him with a hug and kiss, "She's naming our baby."

"You told her?"

"More like she guessed. I had to tell her after that." They walked back over to where Tracy was, "Aunt Tracy, you can't name the baby for us. That's our job."

"I was simply telling Sabrina that the name needs to be strong. Like Tracy or Angelica."

"So you want us to name our baby after you?" Michael asked. "Precisely." Sabrina groaned out loud, "We'll consider what you've said and when the time comes, you'll be at the top of the list for names."

"She will?" Sabrina asked while glaring at Michael. Before he could respond Tracy stood up to leave, "At least someone appreciates my ideas. Who knew we would be getting along so well, Michael? I have a meeting I need to attend; I'll see you too later and congratulations once again." Tracy walked out of the living, "we're not naming our baby Angelica. Or Tracy for that matter," Michael said.

"Good. For a second there I was afraid that our baby would grow up without a father because I was about to kill you for agreeing with her."

"Remind me to not get on your bad. How long was she going on like that?"

"Entirely too long if you ask me. However, I know it was coming from a good place so I can't be that mad. How did your visit with Sonny go?"

"Good. Morgan is mad at me about something but what else is new? Also...I told Sonny you were pregnant. I couldn't hold it in."

"It's okay. I figured with how big your family is this would get out."

"We can hold off on telling anymore people until your comfortable. I don't want you feeling like you have to tell others because of me. I think I can keep my mouth shut."

"Thank you for being so generous. I promise as soon as I hit the okay stage in this pregnancy where I feel like things will go the way I want; we can tell everyone."

"Are you sure?" Sabrina nodded, "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"It's still sinking in. When I was talking to Sonny it was weird to hear myself tell him I'm about to become a father."

"How did he react?"

"It's hard to read him sometimes, but he said he was proud of me, and that was nice to hear."

"I'm glad you two are at least talking now."

"Sonny getting shot put things into perspective. I still don't know if I can forgive him but the hatred has to stop. Our child can't come into that."

"You're right. I hope then that everything goes well between your family and you."

"I hope so, too. Have I mentioned today that I love you?" Sabrina checked her watch, "Not since this morning. It doesn't hurt to hear it again."

"I love you and our baby."

"We love you, too."

"Good because you're both stuck with me forever."

"Forever?" Sabrina looked at him suspiciously and felt like she knew where he was going, "Don't do what I think you're about to do."

"How did you-"

"Please don't propose to me, Michael."

"You don't want to be a family?"

"We can't get married just because I'm pregnant."

"It should be the three of us together."

"And it will be. We don't need a marriage to signify that. At least not right now, maybe when the timing is better."

"I just want to do what I think is best for us," Sabrina held his hand, "I know you do, but for right now we need to navigate what raising a child together will be like. We have plenty of time to think about the future."

"So you're saying no now but maybe later a yes?"

"Exactly."

"I guess I can deal with that."

"Well, what can I do for you right now."

"Feed me. I'm starving."

"I think I can handle that. Come on." They both stood up and walked out of the living room. "You know maybe Angelica isn't a bad name for the baby after all," Michael teased Sabrina. "I'm asking Cook to throw a few knives at you for target practice."

"It's not even that bad."

"Keep talking Michael. You don't mess with your pregnant girlfriend about certain things."

"Can you make a list of all those things I need to be prepared?"

"I'm making it mentally right now as we speak," Michael stopped her right before she walked into the kitchen and gave her a kiss, breaking away when he heard the rumbling of her stomach. "Let me go ahead and feed my two favorite people."

"Yes let's." He grabbed her hand and the walked in with Michael still teasing her about naming their unborn child.


	4. Sonogram

A/N: This is a short chapter but I just wanted to get something out for you guys! Hope you enjoy!

xxxxx

Sabrina was pacing back and forth in the room where her appointment was supposed to be. Michael didn't know how to calm her down so he just watched her pace. He knew if he even said something to try and calm her down, it wouldn't be good for him. Her moods were all over the place and she would snap on him in a heartbeat. She stopped pacing and sat down beside him, "I'm sorry. I know I have to be driving you insane. There's just so many thoughts running around in my mind right now that I can't calm myself." Michael grabbed her hand, "It's okay. We're doing this together. I'm with you every step of the way."

Before Michael could continue her doctor walked in, "Sabrina! It's good to see you again. I miss seeing you around here," Sabrina smiled at Dr. Chu, "It's good to see you too. And I miss working here, too."

"Maybe one day you'll be back. So, you think you're pregnant?"

"I took a test a few days ago and just wanted to confirm it. And if I am to make sure everything is okay." She looked at Michael and he held her hand. "Okay, well if you want to go ahead and hop up here and let's see what we have."

Michael helped her get situated on the table. Dr. Chu pulled up the ultrasound machine and placed the jelly on her stomach. Sabrina held her breath while she waited for the sounds of a heartbeat. She could barely hear anything for the sound of her own thumping. She felt bad for Michael's hand as she was squeezing it so hard, but he wasn't showing any signs of pain. Sabrina wasn't even aware that Dr. Chu or Michael was talking to her until he squeezed her hand back. She turned to look at him and he was smiling,

"What? What happened?"

"Listen," he replied. Sabrina finally focused on more than just her thoughts and heard the distinct thumping sound coming from the machine. She turned her attention towards the screen, "There's your baby. The heartbeat is strong and your baby is developing well. From what I can tell you're about 18 weeks along. But everything looks good Sabrina. Remember stress isn't good for the baby. Don't worry so much." Sabrina didn't have any words right now so Michael took over for her, "I'll make sure she doesn't worry too much. Thank you Dr. Chu." She helped Sabrina clean up her stomach before leaving the couple alone, "Congratulations. I'll see you for the next appointment."

"Sabrina. Are you okay?"

"I'm really pregnant. I mean-I knew but seeing it confirmed and holding this sonogram picture makes it so real," she looked at Michael, "I'm taking all the attention away by my worrying. I'm sorry."

"Hey, stop apologizing. I know this is a lot for you. I'm here, every step of the way." He took the sonogram picture from here and stared, "I can't believe this is real either. We got this, okay?" Sabrina could only nod at him, "Come on, my dad wanted to see us. Only if you're up for it."

"No, it's okay. We can go see him."

"Okay, let's go."


	5. Mother's Opinion

A/N: Hello! Here's another installment of LIY! I don't know if my readers have noticed but I did delete Coming Home. It started out as something I was interested in writing as a mini story for you but I think I'll stick to just two for now. I might post it back up over the summer but I haven't decided yet. Thank you all for the reviews and I hope y'all enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael held Sabrina's hand as the made their way towards Sonny's hospital room. She smiled at him as he held the sonogram picture in his other hand, "Are you okay?" Michael paused for a second to look at his girlfriend, "Me? No, yeah. It's just...there's nothing really to look at. I know there's a baby there inside of you but it's weird seeing this sonogram and the baby is honestly in the shape of a bean."

"The further along I get the more the baby will actually take shape. I'm in the early, early stages right now. The baby is perfect health wise if that's what you're worried about."

"I know. I'm just still getting used to all this." Michael was about to keep talking before he saw his mother on the phone in the hallway. He discreetly slid the picture into Sabrina's hands so she could place it inside her purse. He was not ready for Carly's reaction of Sabrina being pregnant. So, it was going to be a secret from her for the time being.

"She was supposed to be at work today. I guess we have to wait to show Sonny the sonogram picture." Carly looked up and quickly hung up the phone when she saw Michael, "Michael! Sonny will be thrilled that you're hear to see him. Hello, Sabrina." She gave Michael a hug and looked at the couple, "What are you both doing here? Sonny only wants family to see him right now."

Michael tried hiding his eye roll from his mother and was about to respond when Sabrina beat him to it, "I'm just here to take Michael home. I said I would stay and talk to Felix while he was in with Sonny." Michael looked at Sabrina and smiled, "I'll come find you when I'm done." He gave her a quick peck and pulled her into a hug, "Don't strain yourself," he whispered.

"It's a 30 second walk. But of course," she whispered back. "It was good to see you Mrs. Corinthos." Sabrina walked off to find Felix, leaving Michael and Carly alone. He turned to her, "Go ahead. Say what you need to say."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Michael gave her a look, "Okay, are you really serious about her? You guys are an actual thing?"

"Yes mom. Sabrina and I are actually a couple and I actually love her."

"What? Since when?"

"Mom, I'm not having this conversation with you. My relationship with Sabrina is none of your business."

"But you're my son! I should know these things and I should be able to speak my mind."

"Not really but you're going to do it anyways. No matter how much I tell you not to."

"I worry about all my children. Not just you and I want you to be happy. I just don't think you're happy with her."

"Okay, we're done here," Michael walked past Carly, ignoring her calling after him and entered Sonny's room with her trailing behind. Before he could usher out a greeting, Carly stepped in, "Sonny, tell him I'm not wrong." Sonny looked from Carly to Michael, "What's happening?"

"The usual. Mom interjecting when no one asked her to," Michael said.

"I'm confused. What is Carly right about? And why are you upset?"

"I just was telling Michael that I don't think Sabrina is right for him. He seems to disagree."

"And I was telling mom that my relationship has nothing to do with her."

"Michael has a point. It's none of your business." Sonny had to take Michael's said now that he knew he was expecting a child with Sabrina. He was past being an adult now and Carly would have to keep her opinions to herself. "If Michael wants to be with Sabrina, then nothing you say or do will make him change his mind. Respect his relationship." Michael turned to Carly, "See? Someone understands. Thank you." Sonny nodded, "Carly, maybe you should apologize." Carly looked at Sonny like he had lost his mind but knew that it was good that Michael was finally on speaking terms with them. "Fine. Michael, I'm sorry if I upset you. I just worry about you but I know that you're an adult. I trust your judgement." Michael smiled at his mother, "I accept your apology." Michael turned his attention towards Carly, "Can I have a minute alone with Michael?"

"Sure. I'll be back later." She went over and gave Sonny a kiss and hug and did the same for Michael. They both watched her leave before Michael turned his attention back to Sonny, "What's up?," he sat down on the stool beside his bed. "How's Sabrina? I know you told me she had an appointment today. How's the baby?"

"Good. They're both good. I would've brought her in here but mom ruined that."

"No worries. There's plenty of time for us all to have a talk. I meant what I said to your mother. Your relationship is your business. And I see how much you love and care for Sabrina. Don't let Carly ruin that." Michael nodded, "I won't. She's too important for me to let her go. She's stuck with me."

"I'm glad that you found someone after the whole thing with Kiki. I know how much you were hurting and I know that I contributed to that pain."

"I would say it's okay but I'm still working on the whole forgiveness thing. I don't hate you. I just need some more time."

"I understand. No pressure. You should head on out of here and spend time with Sabrina and the baby. I should be getting out of here soon."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do. Have a good one." Michael walked out of his room and spotted Sabrina leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and her hands resting on her stomach. "Sabrina?" He rushed over to her and she opened her eyes, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" She smiled at him, "I'm okay. I thought I was going to get a pass with the morning sickness but apparently my body has other ideas."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

She shook her head, "It will go away eventually. How was your talk with Sonny and Carly?" Sabrina noticed the look on his face and the mention of his mom, "What? What happened?"

"It was just my mom being my mom. She's worried about me. And you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Come on. I want to get you home before I tell you all about it."

"That bad, huh?"

He took a deep sigh, "You have no idea."

XXXXXXXXX

"So, Carly hates me?" Sabrina looked at Michael, "I'm carrying her grandchild and she hates me. Granted, she doesn't know that I'm pregnant but still! Michael, why are laughing?"

"Because...what my mom thinks about you, doesn't matter to me. Also, sit down you're stressing yourself out." Sabrina reluctantly sat down beside him, "And she doesn't hate you. She hates our relationship."

"That doesn't make it any better."

"I don't care what she thinks. I love my mom, don't get me wrong, but when it comes down to who I'm dating her opinion means nothing. We're about to start a family together. That's what's important."

"Okay, but—"

"No. No buts. I love you. And I love our baby. Nothing is going to change that. Not my mom, not anyone. You have to trust me, Sabrina. We're going to be okay."

"Promise me." Michael pulled Sabrina into his arms, "I promise. You have nothing to worry about." He leaned in and kissed her, "Satisfied?"

"For now. Until I have other reservations. I'm very hormonal, you know."

"I've been reading the books."

"Wait," Sabrina pulled herself out of Michael's arms to look at him, "What books? Did you buy a baby book and not tell me?"

"I had to. I want to know what you're going through and how I can make this a little easier for you. You might be doing all the hard work, but I have responsibilities as well. Why are you looking at me that?"

"I'm so in love with you." Michael smiled at her, "Well good, because I am so in love with you too. Now. I think that look that you're giving me right now is how we got into," he pointed towards her belly, "this situation right here."

"I guess it's a good thing that I'm already pregnant then because this could get interesting." Sabrina was already pushing Michael backwards so that he was laying down on the couch.

"I'm not even complaining." Sabrina laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. "Stop talking, please." He nodded while connecting their lips back together again. All the worries that Sabrina had earlier were now gone and she planned on enjoying the rest of her day in bed (or the couch) with Michael.


	6. Emilio

A/N: A new character not found on the show will be introduced in this chapter! This chapter has many characters in it, so keep up! :)

Also, I have no idea how old Michael is on the show, but I'm just going to make him CD's actual age and de-SORAS Sabrina. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

XXXXXX

The incessant knocking on the door is what woke Sabrina up earlier than she wanted to that morning. She was now 24 weeks pregnant and it was getting harder to find shirts that his her bump. Tonight was the night that everyone found out she and Michael were having a baby. They invited everyone out for dinner and Carly insisted on shutting down the Metro Court to celebrate a number of things. Sonny was out of the hospital and the family was back together again. She was already stressed and had no idea who was at her door this early. Dragging herself out of bed, she walked over to the door and pulled it open, "Dad?"

Emilio Santiago stood smiling at the door. "Sabrina! Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No. I'm not. What are you doing here?"

"You don't answer my emails. I was worried. I couldn't get in contact with Juan because he's on tour again. We made peace with each other when you were in Puerto Rico, Sabrina. Or did you forget?"

"You took my grief and manipulated me. That's not peace."

"Please, I'm here to make amends with you."

"Well, now isn't a really good time. Next time, call," she tried closing the door but he stopped her.

"You're my only child. I regret how I treated you after the death of your mother. We both know what that grief was like. I just want to talk to you." Before she could respond, Michael walked up to the door, "What's going on here?"

Emilio turned around, "This is a private conversation. Keep walking."

"It's not private anymore when you appear to be harassing my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?," he turned around to look at her, "I didn't know you were seeing anyone." Michael walked around him and inside the apartment, "Is there something you need to tell me? Who is this guy?"

"Guy? I'm her father. Who are you?"

"Michael Quartermaine. And you?"

"Emilio Santiago." They shook hands while she stayed by the open door, "Well, now that we all know each other...dad, you can leave." She gestured towards the door, "I'm staying in Port Charles for awhile, Sabrina. You should start getting used to me. Nice to meet you Michael," he walked over to Sabrina and kissed her forehead before she could move away, "I'll be seeing you." She rolled her eyes and closed the door, pressing her forehead to it. Michael walked over and pulled her away. "Want to tell me what that was all about? It looked intense when I walked up."

"I don't, but I guess I have to. My dad and I have a complicated relationship."

"You usually talk about your mom more than your dad."

"There's a reason for that. He sent me away after she died and we didn't have contact until I came back after Gabriel's death."

"Did you two reconnect?"

"Kinda, but it felt like he wasn't being sincere. Like he was forced to pretend he cared. I don't know. I don't know who he is anymore. Nor do I try to. How can I repair that relationship with him?"

"Think about all that advice you gave to me about Sonny and apply it to yourself. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Besides, we have other things to worry about. Like this dinner party," Sabrina groaned, "Don't remind me."

"It won't be that bad," Sabrina gave him a look, "Okay, it will be a complete shit show, but we'll get through it."

"I hope you're right." She leaned in for a kiss, "I need to go back to bed. I get tired so easily now."

"I would love to join you but I have an all day thing with Tracy and a bunch of lawyers. I'll be back later tonight to pick you up. Don't stay in bed all day. Make sure you eat." He stood up.

"Aye aye captain." He placed his hands on her bump, "Take care of your mom while I'm away. Don't stress her out too much. I love you."

"I love you too."

XXXXXX

Emilio walked into the Metro Court restaurant and went up to the bar. He got a room there and planned on staying for a couple of weeks to work on his relationship with his daughter. But right now he needed a drink. He didn't think she would've been so cold towards him. He made his mistakes when she was a child but he wanted to fix that.

"What can I get you?"

"Just a scotch."

"Coming right up. You look like you had a rough morning. I mean it still technically is but more towards noon."

"I didn't have a happy reunion with a loved one. It's my fault. I just wished our relationship was better."

"I know what that's like. Carly Corinthos, by the way. This is my hotel." She shook his hand.

"Emilio Santiago."

"Santiago? Any relation to a Juan or Sabrina Santiago?"

"Sabrina is my daughter. Juan is my nephew by adoption."

"Oh wow. Your daughter is dating my son."

"Michael Quartermaine?"

"Yeah! That's him!"

"I met him this morning when I went to see Sabrina. He seems like a nice, young man."

"He is. I take it Sabrina is the one you didn't have a nice reunion with?"

"You'd be correct. I don't know how to fix it." Carly looked at him and immediately came up with a plan, "You should come to this dinner party I'm having. Sabrina will be there, so will Michael."

"I don't think she would like seeing me there."

"Come on. Our children are dating. We can get to know you better and even Sabrina. It will be good. And we don't really know all that much about Sabrina anyways so you can give us insight. Please?"

"Since you put it like that. When and where?"

"Here. At 6:30. Don't be late."

"Mrs. Corinthos, I'll be there."

XXXXXX

Michael was surprised that Felix opened the door. "Hey, where's Sabrina?" Felix let him inside, "She's locked inside her bedroom."

"What? Why?"

"She thinks she looks fat. I told her all she had to do was wear that dress that flows out. It totally hides that bump of hers, but she went into total meltdown mode."

"How long?"

"15 minutes. I'm invited to this shindig, too. I would like to be on time."

"You go ahead. We'll be there. Just tell my mom we're on the way so she doesn't completely freak out."

"You got it." Felix grabbed his jacket and walked out. Michael made his way to her room and knocked on the door, "Sabrina, it's me. Can you unlock the door?"

"Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise." He heard the lock click and stepped away once she opened the door.

"I can't go," she walked towards the bed and sat down.

"Why not? You look beautiful."

"This isn't good enough for your mother."

"That's what this is about? Sabrina, don't worry about what you think her expectations are. You're beautiful."

"I'm fat."

"You're pregnant. There's a human being growing inside of you right now."

"Will you still love me when I gain like 50 pounds and won't be able to do anything?"

"Yes. Now can we go? Before I wont be able to see the birth of my child because my mother will kill me?"

"Fine." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Let's go."

XXXXXX

They finally made it to the Metro Court and they were both shocked at the set up. When Carly wanted something done; it would get done. Sabrina gripped Michael's hand tighter when she saw a familiar face. Emilio noticed Sabrina the moment she walked in and he made his way towards her.

"Why are you here?," she asked.

"Mrs. Corinthos invited me."

"Wait, my mom asked you to come? You just got back to town?"

"I'm staying here for a couple of weeks."

"Why?" Sabrina was shocked that her father was going to be staying here. "Hija, you know the answer to that." Carly noticed the interaction and walked over to greet her son, "Michael! I'm so happy you're here!," she hugged him. "Sabrina, you look lovely."

"Oh, thank you. My father tells me you invited him to the party."

"Yes. He introduced himself and I thought it was the perfect opportunity for us to all get to know each other better. But come on and sit down. The food is almost ready." Sabrina and Michael walked away from Emilio and towards the table, where they greeted everyone. Sabrina sat in between Michael and Felix while her father took it upon himself to sit across from her. Food and drinks were passed to each other along with jokes and laughter. Emilio and Sabrina tried not to answer many questions about their relationship and would move the focus onto someone else. That didn't stopped Carly from continuing to pry. Felix leaned over and whispered in her ear, "How weird is it that your dad is here right now?"

"Too weird. Carly invited him."

"Damn. She really hates you." Sabrina glared at Felix and kicked him stepped on his toe. "Shut up." Their focus shifted when Carly stood up to make a toast, "I just want to thank everyone for showing up tonight. It's nice that we can all be here together. It's been a long time. And welcome to all the new faces here with us tonight as well," Sabrina glanced at her father, "Thank you all once again."

Michael stood up ready to announce Sabrina's pregnancy. He grabbed her hand and helped her stand, "Hi everyone. Following my mother will be hard but I'll try," everyone chuckled, "Sabrina and I have an announcement that we'd like to make. Only a few of you know but we thought tonight would be the perfect opportunity to share the good news. We're having a baby." Silence filled the room for a few seconds before Kristina squealed, "I'm getting a little niece or nephew! Please say you're having a girl." She got up to hug Michael and then Sabrina, "We don't know yet, but I'm sure you'll spoil them either way." The awkwardness left the room and everyone got out to congratulate the couple, except for Carly and Emilio. "Mom?"

"This is not okay." Carly exclaimed. "Mom-"

"You're too young! You're not ready for a baby."

"It's a little late for that. She's pregnant, mom."

"You can't keep it!" It was time for Sonny to step into the conversation. "Watch what you say, Carly. Michael is a grown man. He loves Sabrina and they're having a baby. You can't do anything about it."

"Emilio," Carly got up and looked at him, "How do you feel about this?"

"It's too soon."

"Excuse me?" Sabrina pulled away from Michael, "You don't get an opinion."

"I'm your father," Sabrina laughed, "You're a father in paper. You've haven't been one in over 18 years. You don't get to say anything."

"You just lost your son. Another baby out of wedlock! What would Gabriella think?!"

"Stop! Don't say her name, don't talk to me about Gabriel, don't act like you give a damn about me."

Felix stood up, "Calm down, Bri."

"You couldn't handle her death. So you sent me away like I was some problem child you couldn't take care of. And after that you never tried to get in contact with me. So don't sit there and act like you care because I know better," she turned her attention back to Carly, "I'm sorry that you don't like me, Mrs. Corinthos. I really am. It doesn't change the fact that your son and I are having a baby. I'm not getting rid of this baby. You're just going to have to deal with the fact that Michael is building a family with me. You're not being replaced. He loves you; but he loves me and this baby, too. You're his mother, but I won't let you ruin our relationship because of your attachment to your son," she turned to Michael, "I'm sorry but I have to go." Michael couldn't even stop her quickly enough before she ran out of there. "Thanks, mom. I really appreciate it."

"Michael. I'm looking out for your best interest. Is a baby really something that you want?"

"Yes!" Michael couldn't believe his mom right now, "I love you, mom. I do, but this isn't something you can protect me from. This isn't Michael fresh from the coma where my life went completely downhill and you did everything to fix it. Your grandchild will be here in months."

"You can't expect me to be okay with this." Carly walked over to Michael and grabbed her face into her hands, "You're my firstborn, Michael. I just want to protect you." He pulled her hands away, "I know. But I don't need protection from Sabrina." He turned his attention to his family, "You all want to know something. Sabrina was the one who pushed me to forgive those who knew about what happened to AJ. Without her; I wouldn't even be speaking to you right now. So next time you see her, thank her for that." Michael grabbed his things to leave, "Oh and Mr. Santiago," he looked up at Michael, "Stay the hell away from Sabrina." He walked out and went to search for Sabrina, leaving his family there with their thoughts.

XXXXXX

Michael was not prepared to find Sabrina sitting on the floor in one of the hallways, "Sabrina!" She was groaning in pain, holding her hands to her belly. He joined her on the floor and stroked her hair, "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know," she took in a deep breath, "I was walking and I just started cramping. I tried to get help but the pain took over and I collapsed. Michael...something is wrong. I know it. I can't lose another baby." He kissed her forehead, "Okay. I just need you to hold on. I'm going to get us some help." He went to stand up but she stopped him, "Please don't leave me."

"Can you put your arms around my neck?," she nodded and did what he asked. He hooked his arms underneath her knees and picked her up, "I'll get you to the hospital. Just hold on for me, okay? Sabrina?"

"Just save our baby."

"I will. I promise you that." Sabrina closed her eyes and passed out in his arms. Michael had no idea what he needed to do. The important was getting Sabrina and their unborn child to the hospital as soon as he could.


	7. The Hospital

Michael couldn't stop hovering over Sabrina to make sure she was okay. The moment he brought her into the hospital; she was taken away and Dr. Lee proceeded to run dozens of tests to see what was wrong with the baby. He called Felix when he was on the way to the hospital and pleaded with him to not tell anyone else what was going on. Elizabeth, Felix, and Epiphany were working nonstop taking care of Sabrina.

"It's normal that she's been asleep for this long; right?," he asked Epiphany.

She nodded, "We gave her a small dose of sedative to calm her down. She should wake up soon. Keep her calm when she does. Her blood pressure was sky high when your brought her in."

"And the baby?"

"Strong heartbeat. Your baby is doing just fine."

"Then what's taking Dr. Lee so long with the test results?" Michael brushed some hair away from her face and grabbed her hand.

"Patience. Everything will be okay. I have to check on other patients, but next up on the rounds is Elizabeth."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He turned his attention back on Sabrina, "Did you hear that? The baby is okay. No miscarriage or anything like that. He or she is strong." He felt her grip his hand and he stood up, "Sabrina?," her eyes fluttered open and she squinted against the light, "Hey, you're okay. We're at the hospital."

"What happened?," she whispered.

"I found you in the hallway. You collapsed and said you were having cramps. I brought you here. Dr. Lee went off to run some tests but she'll be back soon." She turned her head and saw the machine for the baby's heartbeat, "Our baby is okay?" He nodded, "Everything is perfect. Don't cry, it's okay." He pulled himself closer to her, "Listen to me. We're good. Calm down." She took in a deep breath and looked towards the door when it started to open. "Look who's awake. How are you feeling Sabrina?," Dr. Lee asked.

"Tired. Anxious. Why was I cramping like that?"

"Well, for starters, your blood pressure was too high when you came in here. Have you dealt with any stressful situations lately?"

"You have no idea," Michael replied.

"Besides the high blood pressure, how tired have you been feeling?"

"It depends on the day. I can barely find myself able to do things for a long period of time before I need to sit down." Dr. Lee wrote something down in her chart, "It's nothing to be worried about but you are suffering from preeclampsia. The good news is that we caught it early on so that your baby is at less of a risk."

"I'm only 24 weeks. Usually women who are at least 32 get diagnosed. How worried should I be?"

"Sabrina, for the most part, you are very healthy. If you keep coming regularly for your appointments; I can assure you that you and your baby will be fine."

"You can't be so sure," Michael spoke up. "I mean this sounds serious."

"It is. Sabrina needs to start changing her everyday activities, her diet, more physical activity." Dr. Lee's pager went off, "I have to go but I'll be back later. Get some more rest." She walked out of the room. Sabrina moved over in her bed to give Michael space to lay down with her, "You need to know more."

He got into the bed with her, "I feel like some things were left out for my benefit. Am I right?"

"Yes. There's risks for me and the baby."

"The main one?"

"We both could die." Michael cursed underneath his breath, "It doesn't happen often but I just need you to know. And if anything happens...I want you to save our baby."

"No."

"Michael—"

"We're not talking about this. I'm not losing you or the baby. It's not up for discussion. And I don't want you thinking like that right now. Dr. Lee said for you to stay calm."

Sabrina pulled his face towards hers, "I'm a nurse. I've studied all the risks of preeclampsia. We both need to be prepared for whatever outcome happens."

"I understand that but maybe you don't jump right in with death. I'm not losing either of you." He kissed her forehead, "You're stuck with me for a long time." Sabrina wanted to make sure he understood what was going on but before she could say more his phone started to ring. Michael made no attempts to answer. "Are you going to answer that?"

"It's my mom. This is the 5th time she's called since I stormed out. I'll answer when I feel like it."

"I apologize for yelling at her like that. It wasn't right."

"Seriously? That was the best thing I've ever seen. My mom was not expecting that from you. Neither was I for that matter. Her saying that we shouldn't keep the baby is the reason why I'm not answering her phone calls. I'm too pissed at her."

"You can't stay mad at her forever. I think she means well."

"You're a saint. Do you know that?" Sabrina laughed, "Please, I'm a mess. And completely flawed." Michael was about to make a rebuttal when the door flew open and his mother walked in, "Oh thank God. I had to practically force Felix to tell me where you were. He made it seem like you were in the hospital, not Sabrina." Michael rose from the bed, "What are you doing here? Was the whole no response to your phone calls not enough?" Carly rolled her eyes, "I chalked it up to you just being overdramatic," she looked at Sabrina in the hospital bed, "What the hell happened to you?"

Michael interrupted Sabrina's answer, "It's none of your business. Look, I'll speak to you when I'm ready, okay? Until then, you're just going to have to accept some radio silence from me. I don't have time to be preoccupied with you right now. Please, just leave." Just then Emilio walked in, "Seriously?," exclaimed Sabrina and Michael.

"Why are you here?," Sabrina asked.

"I came to apologize. Is everything okay?" Sabrina felt her blood pressure slowly start to rise some more, making the machines start to go off. Michael turned around and looked at her, "Hey. Calm down. Just breathe."

"I am breathing!" Felix rushed in after he saw the alert at the nurse's station. He put the mask over her face and looked at Carly and Emilio, "I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave. All this stress isn't good for the baby, or Sabrina."

"I'm not going anywhere," Carly protested.

"Me either," Emilio agreed. Michael grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her out of the room, signaling Emilio to father, "Both of you need to listen to me, right now. After Sabrina left, she felt some cramps. I found her collapsed in the hallway and I brought her here to the hospital. Dr. Lee says that she has preeclampsia. That means no stressful situations. It's harmful to her and the baby. Which also means, that you two are the biggest stress factors in our lives right now."

"I obviously need to go comfort my daughter."

"Did you listen to anything I just said? Stay away from her. Both of you." With that Michael turned back around and went back inside her room. He pulled Felix aside, "Is there anyway I can have someone banned from entering her room?"

"Of course. She'll only be here for the rest of the night. Dr. Lee just wants to monitor her a little more but she'll get discharged in the morning."

Michael nodded, "I'm going to bring her to the Quartermaines just in case her dad tries to come back."

"I'll be here until tomorrow evening, so maybe I won't run into him."

"Why are you two whispering in the corner? Where did my dad go?" They walked back over to her, "I sent them away. They aren't coming back tonight. But, I do have some good news."

"Any news at this point is good news. What is it?"

"You get to be discharged tomorrow morning," Felix said.

Sabrina frowned, "Why not tonight? I feel fine. The baby's okay. I just want my own bed."

"Dr's orders. You need to be monitored just a little more and then you're free to stop worrying every once. I also hear you get to stay in a nice mansion with 1000-count sheets. Remember us commoners. I'll see you in the morning, Bri. Love you." Felix gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead before walking out. Michael made his way to get in the bed with her. "Stop your pouting. By the time you fall asleep and wake back it; you'll be able to go home."

"To the Quartermaines? Fancy."

"Yes. Where you can stay in bed all day and I can wait on you hand and foot."

"That sounds nice," she looked down at her belly, "How does that sound? Daddy taking care of—oh wow."

"What? Are you okay? Do I need to get a doctor?" Sabrina grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, "Feel."

"Feel what. Are you—oh. Is that what I think it is? Is the baby kicking?" She looked at him and nodded, "It's so strong."

"A regular soccer play we got here." He felt another kick, "Wait, does that hurt?" She shook her head, "No. I love it."

"Wow," the kicking stopped, "I think they're over it and are ready for bed. You need to follow suit." He got up to quickly turn the lights out, "Get some rest, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

It was amazing to Michael how this night could make a complete turnaround to something beautiful. He listened to the sounds of Sabrina's breathing evening out and the sounds of their baby's heartbeat, before falling asleep himself. Michael never knew he could ever feel this contempt with his life and he made no plans on ever letting this feeling go away.


End file.
